


Les promesses des bourgeons

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring, Drabble Collection, Extended Families, Gen, Kids, Teaching
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-recueil de mini-fics sur les enfants, le futur de Konohagakure no Sato.<br/>1ère vignette : Sarutobi devant la reconstruction post-Kyuubi.<br/>2ème : Iruka et ses élèves. <br/>3ème : Ne jamais montrer de larmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha, le 3ème Hokage Sarutobi prend un pari sur l'avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les promesses des bourgeons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnage :** "Sandaime" Sarutobi Hiruzen  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Peut-être aurait-elle eu moins de temps à attendre jusqu’à  la prochaine génération."  
>  d’après Lily_Kohai pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La prochaine génération est déjà en route et semble prometteuse. C’est ce que se dit Sarutobi pour se conforter après le désastre causé par Kyūbi : il y a des enfants qui grandissent, qui reprendront bientôt le flambeau du village à la place de leurs parents, et d’autres qui naîtront encore.  
Le tronc a pris de bien mauvais coups, mais la souche est toujours solide et de nouvelles pousses en émergent.

Seront-ils assez forts pour survivre, ces enfants, leurs aînés sauront-ils les guider, cela suffira-t-il à relever le village de ses cendres ? Difficile à dire. Mais il veut y croire.


	2. Iruka et l'équipe de Konohamaru, De l'enthousiasme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru, Moebi et Udon entreprennent des travaux pratiques avec plus ou moins de succès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’enthousiasme avant tout !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Konohamaru et ses coéquipiers  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Le Marchand Ambulant tisse un filet de charmes et l’Autre attend, patient,  que leur adversaire s’y prenne."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** à situer du côté du timeskip  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Que leur adversaire s’y prenne effectivement ou pas, les jeunes apprentis ninja mettent en tout cas tout leur cœur à construire des pièges les plus sophistiqués possibles.

« Les enfants, le but de l’exercice est de vous entraîner à mettre en place des pièges pratiques, efficaces, rapidement et discrètement.

\- Mais nos bombes à poivre et notre seau de super-glu sont vachement efficaces !

\- Et s’il y a du vent, ou s’il pleut ?

\- Euh…

\- Bien. Il y a de la créativité là-dedans, je le reconnais, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Il faut parfois se contenter de solutions simples et fonctionnelles. »


	3. Message tronqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enseignement sur les larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Message tronqué  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** maîtres  & élèves  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il ne pleurait jamais, parce que son père lui avait enseigné que les larmes étaient une faiblesse… »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les larmes étaient une faiblesse, enseignaient les maîtres aux aspirants. Raccourci facile : la véritable faiblesse étant de montrer ses émotions, par des larmes, des sourires, n’importe quelle expression qui donnerait une information à un ennemi quand à ses secrets, ses attachements, et donc une prise à forcer.

Raccourci dangereux : il laisse croire à beaucoup que les émotions elles-mêmes sont dangereuses, en opposition complète avec l’autre adage disant que l’on devient fort lorsqu’on a quelque chose ou quelqu’un d’autre que soi à protéger. Trop d’enfants essaient alors de barricader leurs cœurs pour devenir adultes, et perdent de vue l’essentiel.


End file.
